lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Trey Arclight/Story Log 1: The Cost of Free Speech
The League plays dirty. They hold back the effects of their cards from you, and blatantly go easy on you. Don't bother reading their cards. They mention things that you never knew existed - like the "Extra Deck" - and you'll become skeptical and talk about it online. And they'll find you discussing it and track you down. Once they find you... It's the end of the line. Turn 1: Bonnie Well, you and this whole fucking conglomerate of corruption can kiss my ass. I'm not going to just surrender without a fight! *Normal Summons "Pokémon - Bulbasaur" (*3/1000/1000). *Activates "Rare Candy", Tributing the "Bulbasaur" on her field. Now, she can choose to either Special Summon "Pokémon - Ivysaur" from her hand or Deck, or Tribute that card from her hand or Deck to Special Summon "Pokémon - Venusaur" from either location. She chooses the latter, Special Summoning "Venusaur" from the Deck in Attack Position (*8/2900/2900). *Sets 2 cards ("Pokémon Breeder" and "Pokémon Trader"). Turn 2: Ellie I don't think they'd bend the rules of their own little game... *Draws for turn. *Special Summons "Pokémon - Caterpie #2" (*2/300/0) from her hand, as she controls no monsters. *At this moment, Bonnie activates "Pokémon Breeder", targeting "Caterpie" and banishing it. Now, Ellie can choose to either Special Summon a "Pokémon - Metapod" from her hand, or banish a "Pokémon - Metapod" from her hand or Deck and Special Summon "Pokémon - Butterfree" from her hand. She chooses the latter, banishing "Metapod" from her hand to Special Summon "Butterfree" from her hand in Attack Position (*6/2000/2000). The second effect of "Breeder" applies, increasing "Butterfree"'s ATK by 1000 (ATK 2000 → 3000). As long as "Butterfree" is face-up on the field, opponents cannot gain Life Points. *Bonnie activates "Pokémon Trader", as she controls a Level 5 or higher "Pokémon". Now she can force any player to, if possible, shuffle 2 cards from their hand into the Deck, but also retrieve any Level 3 or lower "Pokémon" in return. She applies this effect to Ellie, who retrieves "Pokémon - Venonat" from her Deck. *Normal Summons "Venonat" (*3/600/1300). *Activates "Rare Candy", Tributing Venonat to Special Summon "Pokémon - Venomoth" from her Deck in Attack Position (*7/2400/1200). *"Butterfree" and "Venomoth" attack ??? directly (??? 8000 → 5000 → 2600). *Because "Venomoth" inflicted battle damage, until her next Standby Phase, opponents will take 1500 damage during their End Phases. Turn 3: ??? I was looking forward to some resistance anyway. Makes crushing your hopes and dreams so much more '''fun'.'' *Draws for turn. *Activates , fusing "Pokémon - Growlithe" and two "Pokémon - Growlithe #3"s from his hand to Fusion Summon "Pokémon - Arcanine ex" (*9/3000/2000) in Attack Position. *The two "Growlithe #3" effects activate in the Graveyard: When they are sent to the Graveyard for a Special Summon, their controller can halve the ATK of one monster on the field. ??? chooses "Butterfree" (ATK 3000 → 1500) and "Venusaur" (ATK 2900 → 1450). *Activates "Arcanine ex"'s effect. Since a chain resolved where 2 monsters activated their effects in the Graveyard, it can banish all of those monsters and gain an additional attack this turn for each ("Arcanine ex"'s attacks: 1 → 3). *Bonnie attempts to activate the effect of "Pokémon - Spearow #2" to target "Arcanine ex" and negate the activation, but "Pokemon-ex" cannot be targeted or destroyed by any card effects. *Activates the Equip Spell "Energy - Fire", equipping it to "Arcanine ex" (ignoring its immunity to targeting) and increasing its ATK by 500 (ATK 3000 → 3500). Now, whenever "Arcanine ex" battles a WIND monster, the opponent takes damage equal to that monster's original ATK at the end of the Damage Step, regardless of whether it's destroyed or not. *"Arcanine ex" attacks and destroys "Butterfree" (Ellie 8000 → 6000 → 4000) and "Venomoth" (Ellie 4000 → 2900 → 500), then attacks and destroys "Venusaur" (Bonnie 8000 → 5950 → 3050). Turn 4: ???(2) You two could've been great sheep in this society... But instead, you've taken it upon yourself to seek out the shears. *Draws for turn. *Activates "Master Ball". He reveals "Pokémon - Magmar" and "Pokémon - Vulpix", shuffles them back into the Deck, and adds "Pokémon - Ponyta P" and "Pokémon - Eevee P" to his hand (he also adds "Pokémon - Growlithe #3", but does not declare this). *Activates "Eevee P" (2 <) and "Ponyta P" (> 7) in his Pendulum Zones, allowing ???(2) to summon Level 3 to 6 monsters simultaneously. *Pendulum Summons "Pokémon - Growlithe" (*3/1000/900), "Growlithe #2" (1400/0), and "Growlithe #3" (1200/700), all in Attack Position. *"Growlithe" attacks Ellie directly (Ellie 500 → 0). *"Growlithe #2" and "Growlithe #3" attack Bonnie directly (Bonnie 3050 → 1650 → 450). *Activates the Pendulum Effect of "Eevee P"; once per turn, during his Battle Phase, he can conduct a Fusion Summon with monsters he controls. He fuses the three "Growlithes" to Fusion Summon "Pokémon - Arcanine ex" (*9/3000/2000) in Attack Position. *"Arcanine ex" attacks Bonnie directly (Bonnie 450 → 0). Category:Blog posts